


Save in the colours of your eyes

by CaffeineSmile



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineSmile/pseuds/CaffeineSmile
Summary: Gee, the school weirdo meets Frank. A beautiful (in Gerard´s eyes) Human being which only wants to be a friend to Gerard. They fall in in love in the end...Had done this without coffee, I can´t be judged.





	Save in the colours of your eyes

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Walking towards the school gate I slowed my steps cigarette between my fingers and messy black hair falling out of my hood in front of my eyes, I stopped near the entrance and leant against the wall. Mikey walking next to me, knowing I would stop there since I do that every morning so that he walks alone in and don´t get picked on for being seen with me.  
  
“See you later Gee.” Mikey waved and entered the building not waiting for an answer.  
  
I´m leaning my head back against the brick wall exhaling the smoke and trying to gather some courage to go through the day in this fucking death star behind me. Sighing I let my cigarette drop to the ground and walk through the door. While walking through the hallway I plug my headphone, hitting on shuffle while tugging my hood further in my face. Hoping to stay invisible, which turns out rather difficult by being the school weirdo and wearing all black.   
  
I made my way to my locker without someone pushing me against it and get my things for the first lesson.  Making my way in the class, I sat down on the place in the back next to the window. The view outside was as interesting as the classroom itself. Dull grey could hang over the sky, which was nothing out of the ordinary in autumn. After some time more and more students entered the room, laughing and telling each other what they had done over the weekend. As the teacher walked in most of them quieted down and I put my headphones out and in my hoodie pocket.   
  
The lesson seemed to never end as Mr Frodo, how I liked to call him, caused by his curly hair and small figure,  went on about the history and how we could learn from it. As the bell finally rang, I put my nearly unused block and pens in and made my way as fast as I could out of class.  
  
I tried to make my way through the crowds of people streaming out of the classrooms and ignore the snickering and looks as I pass. I opened my locker and put the things that I won´t need any more away and make my way to the parking lot to smoke.  
  
As I reached the doors someone grabbed my hood and pulled me back to a quiet corner. I got pushed against the wall and my bag was thrown away as I looked in the face of the guy in front of me. Urgh, Chewbacca, he was one of the sports dude "Hey, weirdo, trying to make it out now do ya?" he said laughing.   
"Come on man just leave me, don´t you have a chick to rub you against?" I said as I tried to pick my bag back up.  
That maybe doesn't sound like a smart answer but hey he started it first and I can´t care less. I just wanna go out and smoke. Again I got pushed into the wall, this time with more force. My head crushed against the bricks and I make a hissing sound.  He laughed as he said "Well at least I have a chick, weirdo" I bet he felt soooo great now about and I only could roll my eyes.  He, of course, had seen it, because ´, even someone with a small brain like his had to be able to see that. As a response to that, he made a face "Ohh come on Faggot, you don´t have to roll your eyes just because of you're jealous." So I naturally had to roll my eyes again. He punched me in the guts and I sank to my knees, which was for him, an open invitation to kick me down further. I curled up into a ball to protect my rips. and he went on kicking me against my legs and my arms that now shielded my face.  
  
As someone came he stopped, spat on the floor in front of me and went away.  I slowly got up and held myself against the wall since I felt giddy and my legs hurt. Picking my bag up I made my way to the door to finally smoke, but of course, with my luck, the bell rang for the next lesson. I sigh and make my way to the classroom, slowly leaning against the wall to steady my steps.   
  
The teacher wasn´t there as I hade my way to my place and sat down. Pulling out my headphones I plugged one side in and waited for the teacher to arrive. After another tiring lesson, I  made my way outside and behind the school building to smoke. As I rounded the corner I heard an annoyed growl “Shit. Fuck. Are ya kidding me?!......Come on!”  and a lighter was thrown in my way.  
I jumped back.      
 “Shit sorry. Hadn´t meant to attack ya.”  The guy laughed and walked towards me to pick his lighter back up.  
“No problem. At least it wasn´t ya school bag or a brick.” I laughed embarrassed and took his lighter off the floor to give it back to him. "thanks, man." he said and I nodded and grabbed my cigarettes out of my pocket. "Why had you thrown the lighter away anyway?" I asked as I stuck a cigarette between my lips and pulled my lighter out.  
"That damn thing won´t working and today totally ain´t my day," he said with a cheeky smile. I lightened my cigarette and stretched my arm in his direction to give him mine. He took it and light his up. "keep it, I have more" I said as he wanted to give it back to me. His smile grew wider as a response "thanks, man".  
  
Only now I really looked him in the face. He was quite handsome. He had short black hair which was blond on the sides and I wondered which part was dyed. He had a lip ring as well as a nose ring and beautifully green, brown eyes. On his arms and on his neck I could see some tattoos.  
At which, I stared because I always loved the idea of having tattoos but my fear of needles was always in the way. I noticed that I must have been staring for too long and quickly looked away.   
  
We went on smoking in silence and as he was done. He threw his stump away and walked back in. I looked in the direction he left and took my last drags before I threw mine away as well and got in the crowded halls.   
  
The rest of the school day went without any other incidents and I walked home with my headphones in. Mikey was already there and made himself something in the kitchen as I joined him to make me some coffee. We both weren´t that talkative after school so we just went to our rooms. I let myself fall in my chair next to my desk and pulled a sketchbook out and started drawing some panels for a comic I had in mind, but green-brown eyes always got in the way of creating the characters. I put my pen down and groan while I sip my coffee. Getting my laptop and scrolling through the news in the comic world I passed the time till my parents came home. I could tell by the sound that my father was already pulling of his trousers. I hated that he always does it. Sure I understand that he wanna have his freedom after work but I also wanna be comfortable with my vision. He won't even put them on went we eat and that is really strange to sit next to, you can always feel his naked leg against yours because our table is so small. I open my window to smoke and watch the neighbourhood. It´s already dark outside and only a few cars once in a while drive up to our house, lighting up my room. I look up in the sky, searching for stars or the moon, but it to clouded for that. After a while, Mikey comes in and ask if we wanna watch a movie. I close my window and follow him into the living room where my dad is sitting watching the news.   
  
I make my way to our DVD collection and Mikey follows,  we choose some random movie which we both had seen often enough to memorised every word in it. As I settle down Mikey puts the DVD in and we both wait till the news are through so we can start the movie.   
Halfway through the movie mum calls us to dinner and we pause it, getting up to join at the table.  
"And boys, how was school?" mum asked as we settled down. "Good," I say without looking up and filling my plate. "Mr Tabram was sick today so I had a lesson less," Mikey said as we waited for me to get done.  Mum and dad talk about their day at work and what is planned for this week or what she had to buy tomorrow and dinner went on. Mikey and I do the dishes afterwards and settle back on the couch to finish our movie. After that he asked me about the comic I tried to work on. "it hadn´t gotten that far, I was distracted and couldn´t concentrate that much" I truly answer. I think for a bit but then ask. "Mikey do you know a guy in our school with a lot of tattoos and a lip and nose ring?" I question. "Wow gee, what a description, you have to be a bit more precise than that." the laughed. "He has black and blond hair," I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to play it down. "That is probably Frank, Frank Iero. He´s in your class actually, you should know him." He says smiling."Why are you asking? was he your distraction?" he said with a smug grin. I get up without answering and go to the kitchen to get me some painkillers since the beating from earlier hurts more than I first thought it would. Mikey follows me since I just left without saying anything. "Yeah, I never really seen him before and gave him my lighter today, so I wondered who he was." I tried to say it casually as I reached for the pain meds and a glass. I hissed slightly as I lifted my arm. Mikey herd that of course and grabbed the meds for me a worried look on his face. "You okay Gee?"  "Just the usual Mikey, no need to worry," I say with a forced smile, but he knows that isn´t true since I barely take painkillers. He looks sceptical and a bit sad at me but doesn´t say anything. We both go in our rooms after that and I close my door, lifting up my hoodie to inspect my stomach and arms for bruises. There are some, which was sure without looking but they already were dark purple and quite big this time. I sighed as I let my hoodie drop to the ground and make my way to my bed. In the dark, I stare up to my celling till I fall asleep with green-grey eyes in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what do u guys think? should it continue? It´s my first published Fanfiction review would be awesome!


End file.
